Tow Mater
Tow Mater *'Occupation': Radiator Springs Tow Truck *'Performer': Larry the Cable Guy Tow Mater, better known as simply Mater, is the deuteragonist in Cars and the protagonist in Cars 2. ''Cars'' Mater runs Tow Mater Towing & Salvage. Mater is one of the first to befriend and support Lightning throughout his adventure in Radiator Springs. During the film, Mater shows Lightning how to do Tractor Tippin' and how to drive backwards without crashing by using rearview mirrors, which Lightning uses to counter Chick Hicks' dirty racing in the Piston Cup race. In the end, Lightning gives Mater an opportunity to fly in a Dinoco helicopter like he always wanted, saying to Sally that Mater is his new best friend. ''Cars 2'' In the now popular tourist destination of Radiator Springs, the rusty old tow truck Mater has a number of roles, including proprietor of Tow Mater Towing and Salvage, grand storyteller and the heart and soul of the town. But Mater’s favorite title is best friend to Lightning McQueen. Mater values each and every dent he’s earned on his escapades with Lightning over the years, and anxiously awaits further fun with his friend when Lightning returns with his latest Piston Cup. Cheerful, honest and loyal to a fault, Mater rushes to his best friend’s defense, which ultimately lands the off-duty Lightning in an international racing exhibition: the World Grand Prix. When Lightning invites Mater to come along as a member of his pit crew, Mater leaves Carburetor County for the first time ever. Not long after their arrival in Tokyo, Mater learns that the world outside of Radiator Springs is decidedly different and its newfangled ways may take some getting used to. But when he’s mistaken for an American secret agent, he falls into an intriguing adventure of his own. Caught between supporting his best friend on a globe-trotting racing competition and his new role in international espionage, Mater ends up in an explosive chase through the streets of Tokyo and Europe alongside a team of British spies and international bad guys. Persona Mater is cheerful and loyal, often hard to upset. He can be considered pretty dumb, but nonetheless has good ideas every now and then and is smart in his own way. It can also be concluded that he acts somewhat like a canine, including his personality traits and his behavior throughout the franchise. Basis Mater's make model is a Haulital Hook'em, a mix of a 1951 International Harvester L-170 "Boom Truck" and a One Ton Wrecker combined with some pieces of a Chevrolet 3800 and an old Dodge Truck. He has a V-8 engine with a two-barrel carbureator. He can go xero to sixty in ten seconds, with a top speed of 90 miles per hour, with 200 horsepower. Appearances Feature Films *Cars *Cars 2 Short Films *Mater and the Ghostlight *Rescue Squad Mater *Mater the Greater *El Materdor *Tokyo Mater *Unidentified Flying Mater *Heavy Metal Mater *Monster Truck Mater *Moon Mater *Mater Private Eye *Air Mater *Time Travel Mater Video Games *Cars: The Video Game *Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *Cars: Mater-National Championship *Cars: Race-O-Rama *Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game *Cars 2 The Video Game Advertisements *Opel Promotion *State Farm *Energizer *AT&T Broadband Promotion *Mom on a Mission *Obey Traffic Signals *Answer Seguros Trivia *Mater's birthday is January 12,1957 (as seen on his Passport in the credits of Cars 2) meaning he is 55 years old. *Mater's official stats state that his top speed is 90, but in Cars: The Video Game, Cars: Mater-National Championship, Cars: Race-O-Rama and Cars 2 The Video Game he can reach way past that. Merchandise *Cars Diecast Line (regular, Brand New, Rollin' Bowlin', with Hood, with Glow in the Dark Lamp, with oil can) *Cars 2 Diecast Line (Race Team, Taco Truck, Funny Car, Ivan, Kabuki) *Cars Toons Diecast Line (Rescue Squad, the Greater, Cannonball, High Dive, Dr., El Materdor, the Tormentor, Mater Hawk, Autonaut) *Micro Drifters (regular, Guns) *Mini Adventures *Action Agents *MEGA BLOKS *LEGO Duplo *LEGO *Disney Store Diecast Line (regular, with headset) *Shake 'N' Go (regular, Rescue Squad, El Materdor) *Tomica *Geotrax *Wood Gallery Materworldofcarsonline.jpg|Mater in the World of Cars Online Mater national 10.jpg|Monster Mater Rescue-squad-mater.jpg PropsMcGeeMaterTheGreater.png MatertheGreaterMater.jpg|Mater the Greater MaterUnidentifiedFlyingMater.png ElMaterdor2.png|Mater as seen in a comic Tokyo materdor.png Rescue me.jpg TokyoMater.png Teki&PakiTokyoMater.png|Mater with Teki and Paki TractorsUnidentifiedFlyingMater.png|Mater and Mator going Tractor Tipping TVShowHostMoonMater.png ElMaterdor.png LightningUnidentifiedFlyingMater.png|Mater, Mator and Lightning McQueen MaterHeavyMetalMater.jpg RastaCarianMonsterTruckMater.jpg|The Tormentor RefereeMonsterTruckMater.png MaterMonsterTruckMater.png Moon mater mia tia.png MaterMoonMater.jpg MaterPrivateEye.jpg|Mater Private Eye Travelerstimetravelmater.png LightningMcQueenTimeTravelMater.jpg|Time Travel Mater TimeTravelMater1.jpg|Time Travel Mater MaterCarsGame.jpg MaterRSA.jpg Race o rama 6.jpg Race o rama 3.jpg Cars2-disneyscreencaps com-1212.jpg|Cars 2 330px-Cars2 FinnMaterLightningMcQueen.jpg|Mater seen in Tokyo 830px-OttoBonnCars2.png TopperDeckingtonIIICars2.png zebra mater.jpg|Mater and Misha in the traffic safety commercial Merchandise Gallery Mater diecast.jpg|Diecast Model Brand new mater.jpg|Young Diecast Model RollinBowlinMaterDiecastModel.jpg|Rollin' Bowlin' diecast MaterwithHoodDiecastModel.jpg|Diecast with hood OneEyeMaterDiecastModel.jpg|One Eye "winking" diecast MaterwithOilCanDiecastModel.jpg|Diecast with Oil Can Materrt.jpg|Race Team Diecast Model FunnyCarMaterDiecastModel.jpg|"Funny Car" diecast model TacoTruckMaterDiecastModel.jpg|Taco Truck diecast model KabukiMaterDiecastModel.jpg|Kabuki diecast model RescueSquadMater.jpg|Rescue Squad Diecast Model DrMaterDiecastModel.jpg|Dr. Mater diecast HighDiveMaterDiecastModel.jpg|High Dive diecast AviatorMaterDiecastModel1.jpg|Aviator diecast CannonballMaterDiecastModel.jpg|Cannonball diecast TokyoMaterwithOilStainsDiecastModel.jpg|Tokyo Mater with Oil Stains DriftPartyMaterDiecastModel.jpg|Drift Party diecast MusicVideoMaterDiecastModel.jpg|Heavy Metal diecast Tormentor.jpg|The Tormentor AutonautMater.jpg|Autonaut diecast MaterHawkDiecastModel.jpg|Mater Hawk MaterMicroDrifters.jpg|Micro Drifters MaterActionAgents.jpg|Action Agents MaterMEGABLOKS.jpg|MEGA BLOKS MaterLEGO.jpg|LEGO MaterDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store MaterShakeNGo.jpg|Shake 'N' Go Brandnewmatercard.jpg|Blue Shake 'N' Go Rescue squad mater.jpg|Shake 'N' Go Rescue Squad ElMaterdorShakeNGo.jpg|El Materdor Shake N Go IvanMaterShakeNGo.jpg|Ivan disquised Shake 'N' Go HotRodMaterShakeNGo.jpg|Hot Rod Shake 'N' Go MaterTomica.jpg|Tomica MaterTomicaCars2.jpg|Tomica with Guns IvanMaterTomica.jpg|Ivan disquised Tomica ElMaterdorTomica.jpg|El Materdor Tomica MatertheGreaterTomica.jpg|Mater the Greater Tomica MaterHawkTomica.jpg|Mater Hawk Tomica AviatorMaterTomica.jpg|Aviator Tomica MaterGeotrax.jpg|Geotrax BlueMaterGeotrax.jpg|Blue Geotrax Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Trucks, buses Category:Radiator springs occupants Category:Cars Characters Category:Rusty cars Category:Local Services